In recent years, along with the widespread use of video recording devices supporting digital broadcast (hereinafter, referred to as a data recording apparatus), large volumes of digital content (hereinafter, referred to as AV (Audio and Visual) data) is increasingly stored in households.
Also, such audio-visual style is becoming common where recorded AV data is moved to storage medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), a BD (Blu-ray Disc), and an SD memory card (Secure Digital Memory Card) which is portable and has a capacity capable of storing AV data so that the moved AV data is played with other digital household electrical appliances, PCs (Personal Computer) and portable devices for enjoyment.
Here, move is AV data replication method, in which after a copy of AV data is created in storage medium, the original AV data which is recorded in, for example, a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is deleted.
In such a technological trend, an operation of Dubbing 10 system started in the digital terrestrial broadcast in June, 2008. The Dubbing 10 system is to relax the operation of the copy-once system that is one of the existing copyright protection systems, and permits creation of a copy of AV data only once, specifically, the Dubbing 10 system permits 9 times AV data copy and 1 time MOVE.
Because the service of the AV data supported by such copyright protection systems permitting multiple times dubbing (hereinafter, referred to as a multiple times dubbing support) has started, users will be able to enjoy viewing and listening to the AV data by using various digital household electrical appliances more than before.
In a copyright protection system supporting multiple times dubbing such as the Dubbing 10 system, in the case where the AV data supported for multiple times dubbing recorded in a data recording apparatus is moved to storage medium in a condition that the remaining permitted number of times of dubbing (hereinafter, referred to as a permitted number of times of dubbing) is not zero (for example, in a condition that dubbing has been performed at most 8 times in the Dubbing 10 system), a user can dub the AV data moved to the storage medium to other data recording apparatuses and storage medium for the remaining permitted number of times of dubbing.
PTL 1 discloses a conventional technology that manages the permitted number of times of dubbing of AV data recorded in storage medium.
In the conventional technology disclosed by PTL 1, when AV data is copied as a dubbing operation to a storage medium, the management information related to the copying is written to the storage medium along with the AV data. Further, when the AV data recorded in the storage medium is copied to other devices or storage media as an dubbing operation, the permitted number of times of dubbing can be managed by updating the management information related to copying, which was written when the AV data was copied.